Accompanied with great advancement of the display technique, a display panel is integrated into various devices. For example, the display panel can be integrated into a smart phone, a tablet computer or a TV.
In a conventional display panel, an outline of an active area is rectangle. The application of the display panel is limited due to the rectangle shaped active area.